<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dreams of Speed by onereyofstarlight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141196">Dreams of Speed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight'>onereyofstarlight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Family, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24141196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereyofstarlight/pseuds/onereyofstarlight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil has an idea for Alan's birthday present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dreams of Speed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alan’s first memory was the taste of breathless adrenaline and the wind streaming in his face. His second memory was tumbling out of the go kart while the cheers of his brothers turned to gasps of horror behind him. They skidded down the hill, eyes wide and voices high with panic as they saw the blood, Gordon sent running off and hollering for their Dad while Scott gathered Alan in his arms and tried to calm the screaming.</p><p>Alan had been banned from touching the go kart that lived in their garage but he never forgot that first joyous feeling of freedom, hurtling down the slope at breakneck speed.</p><p>He still had the scar on his left knee.</p><p>He still had the dreams of speed and high-octane acceleration.</p><p>Dad had said no.</p><p>Grandma had said no.</p><p>Scott had said no.</p><p>Alan absently rubbed the raised skin as he shuffled into the room. Virgil had asked to meet him here, in the crowded corner of the hangar where Virgil kept all manner of spare parts and mechanical equipment.</p><p>His brother was bent over the workbench, pencil in hand as he sketched directly onto a design plan, his lines straight and sure. Alan knew that Brains did most of his designing directly in the holonet, preferring the freedom of 3D visualisation. Virgil liked the process of creation to be more traditional, more gradual – the slow and organic birth of a concept.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked, looking curiously over Virgil’s shoulder at the detailed drawing and small, cramped handwriting that described alternative ways to accomplish the project Virgil had created for himself.</p><p>Virgil looked up, his eyes dancing and unable to keep from smiling.</p><p>“Alan,” he said cheerfully. “What do you think?”</p><p>Alan took the bundle of papers shoved in his direction.</p><p>“It’s an engine?”</p><p>“Not just any engine,” said Virgil proudly, flicking the cover of an e-book up on his holocomm.</p><p>“Rulebook for Speedway Racing,” read Alan slowly. He paused for a second, eyes darting between the book cover and the design in his hands. “Wait, a go-kart?”</p><p>“It’s a little more powerful than a go-kart,” said Virgil, flicking happily through to the specifications of each racing class. “We can build our own car with this, and then see how good it is by comparing it with others.”</p><p>“Comparing it with others?” asked Alan, his eyes snapping up to meet Virgil’s. “You mean, race it?”</p><p>“Only if you want to,” said Virgil, looking suddenly embarrassed. “And I thought you might like to help?”</p><p>Alan stared his brother, his lips curling up into a delighted smile. “I could race? I could build an engine, put it in a car and then <em>race it</em>? What did Scott say about this?”</p><p>“Leave Scott to me,” said Virgil firmly. “I take it you’re interested?”</p><p>“Yes, yes!” exclaimed Alan, leaping up and wrapping his arms around Virgil’s waist. “Thank you thank you, thank you!”</p><p>“You’re welcome, sprout,” said Virgil, tugging Alan even closer. “Happy birthday, yeah?</p><p>“The best,” said Alan happily. He pulled away and looked around at the stacked shelves with a new appreciation. “When do we begin?”</p><p>Virgil turned and weaved his way to rummage under one of the shelves. He emerged, dragging a medium sized chassis behind him.</p><p>“I’m ready when you are,” said Virgil. “Just let me set this up and we can get started.”</p><p>Alan grinned at his older brother, already picturing the wind in his hair and the fast-paced adrenaline and exhilaration that was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>Cross posted from Tumblr, original posted on 12/03/2020 (Happy Birthday Alan!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>